


3 Steps Forward, 4 Steps Back

by LadyPaigeC



Series: Embracing Life [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Idiot's Lantern (spoilers for that episode). Rose and the Doctor deal with the emotions brought up by the day's adventure. They move 3 steps forward and 4 steps back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hands clasped and swinging between them, the Doctor and Rose slowly walked back to the TARDIS after their adventure with the Wire. Although the two of them were subdued, the mood on the street around them was jubilant with many of the block parties celebrating the coronation going strong. The party they had been to on Florizel Street had still been full swing, but the day’s happening had taken its toll on both of them, and when Rose started yawning, the Doctor insisted they go home. By the time they were back on the TARDIS, Rose was fighting to keep her eyes open. 

“I'm gonna head to bed, yeah?”

The Doctor reluctantly let go of Rose’s hand and turned to face her. He studied her face intently as if to reassure himself it was still there, before pulling her in for a quick hug. “You were brilliant today, Rose. Figured it out almost immediately.”

“Yeah, well didn't do a whole lotta good after losin’ my face.”

He looked pained at the mention of her trouble today. “Ah, about that, don't wander off is rule number one for a reason.”

“Oi, I wasn't the one who went swannin’ off, mister. I was followin’ a perfectly good lead inside the Connolly house and when I looked up, you and that motorbike were nowhere to be found. Can't be sittin’ around twiddling my fingers, waitin’ on you for five and a half hours til you remember to come back for me.” Rose glared at the Doctor.

Looking uncomfortable, the Doctor sputtered, ”Oh, uh, um…I would’ve...it wouldn't’ve been...”

Shaking her head, Rose sighed and softly said, “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up.” She gently placed her hand on the Doctor’s arm. “Tommy told me what happened at Magpie’s, maybe you should try and get some rest tonight too.”

“Nah, ‘m fine. Got some repairs to do anyway. No time like the present.” The Doctor gave her a big smile, but she could see it didn't reach his eyes. 

She looked at him with concern, but let him have his way. “Okay, g’night then.”

“Sleep well, Rose, we’ll go somewhere really special tomorrow.”

She gave him a small smile and a wave before heading to her room.

\--------------------

When Rose arrived at her room, she leaned against the door jam and took in the sight of the bed before her. The sheets were rumpled from when she’d left them this morning, a few discarded outfit possibilities were thrown in a heap at the foot of the bed. She was exhausted, but tense, and the idea of abandoning herself to sleep made her feet twitch with the desire to run away.

_Shower. Shower first, sleep second. You can do this._

Decision made, Rose slowly made her way across the room toward her en-suite, disrobing as she went. Shoes, jacket, dress, petticoat, panty hose, bra, knickers, all dropped to the floor behind her, like breadcrumbs in a fairy tale.

Closing the door behind her, Rose walked over to her sink. She looked at herself in the mirror. _Face still there._ She touched one cheek and then turned and felt the other. She took off her ring and earrings placing them on the counter, then removed her headband and the pins holding up her hair. She picked up a flannel and wiped quickly at her makeup. Satisfied, she walked into the shower and turned on the water to the hottest it would go, or rather the hottest the TARDIS allowed it to go for her favorite human. She stood there just letting the hot water wash over her. After a few minutes, Rose began scrubbing off the grime of the day. By the time she was finished, she was flushed pink by the heat, relaxed, and she finally felt like she could manage the prospect of sleep. 

Rose turned off the water and grabbed a towel before entering her bedroom. She was about to put on her regular sleepwear, cotton vest and shorts, but paused. She always enjoyed getting dressed up for an adventure and today in her pink puffy dress, she’d felt especially sexy. She saw the way the Doctor had been looking even if he pretended not to, and she didn't want to lose that feeling just yet. Particularly because for so much of the day she felt helpless and nonexistent, she wanted to feel the opposite...empowered, and sexy underwear always made her feel confident. Moving over to her dresser, Rose dug through a drawer until she found a cream silk and lace camisole and boyshorts set she’d yet to wear. She held it up remembering when she and Shareen had gone shopping for lingerie, Shareen had had a new boyfriend, but Rose hadn't had anyone to wear it for. She still didn't, not really, as much as she might wish otherwise. Tonight though she was wearing it for herself. She donned the nightwear, and took a quick peak in the mirror, loving the way she felt in it and vowing to wear it more often. With that thought, she slipped between the sheets a smile on her face, imagining what the Doctor’s reaction would be if he ever saw her in this. 

\--------------------

The Doctor couldn't focus. He’d been trying to recalibrate the helmic regulator for the last 3 hours, a job that should only have taken 20 mins. He kept replaying in his mind the moment he first saw Rose after she was brought to D.I. Bishop. The incredulity that someone had done this to Rose, the rage that someone had dared to steal the most precious face in the universe from him, the panic that he wouldn't be able to fix it. He knew logically that it was over and everything was back to normal, but he couldn't set aside the tumultuous feelings swirling within. He paced to try and burn off some of the heated energy flowing through him, but his feet wanted to turn and find Rose. She’d be sleeping by now, and he didn't want to disturb her. 

Oh, but he needed to see her, make sure she was okay. 

He found himself outside her door before he’d even consciously made the decision to check on her. He stood outside the door debating with himself for several minutes, before slowly easing her door open. _I don't want to wake her, I only want to make sure she’s okay. I'll leave before anyone’s the wiser._ The TARDIS hummed at him. _Well okay fine you and I’ll be the wiser, but Rose, she’ll never know._

The Doctor slipped in and closed the door behind him. He stood just inside the room letting his superior Time Lord eyes adjust to the dark. _It really is very dark in here._ When he could make out that Rose’s face was turned away from him, he slowly made his way to the other side of her bed. He tripped over something strewn on the floor, but caught himself before he ended up beside it. 

He stopped and held his breath making sure he hadn’t woken Rose. Hearing her gentle breathing, he sighed and looked at the floor. He saw her clothes leading from one end of the room to the en-suite and gulped, images of her removing each item of clothing flashed through his mind. 

Carefully continuing on his way to her side, he looked down at her sleeping form. She had the covers pulled up to her shoulders and her head buried into her pillow. He couldn't see much of her face, but he could see the feathery crescent of lashes gently resting on her cheek and the profile of her nose. Her released the breath he’d unknowingly been holding at the sight of her features. 

He turned to leave satisfied that she was okay, and just as he was halfway across the room, Rose cried out, “Doctor!” He froze at the sound of his name, and his head spun to look at her, sure he’d been caught. Rose was still asleep, but began to toss and turn. “Please, no, no, stop,” she mumbled, her face contorting in fear. “Doctor!” 

The Doctor, no longer worried about anything but Rose, rushed to her and crouched down beside the bed. “I’m here Rose. It’s just a dream. Wake up.”

Rose’s eyes popped open and she bolted into a sitting position. “Doctor?”

The Doctor leaned over and gave her a hug. “Shhh, I’m here. It was just a dream. You’re okay”

Rose was frantically looking around the pitch black room. “I can't see. Why can’t I see? Please, I want to wake up!”

At her words, the TARDIS softly brought the lights up, not enough to be a shock, but enough so that she could make out that she was in her room. The Doctor comforted, “Oh Rose, it was just dark because it's the middle of your sleep cycle. Here how’s that? See you’re awake and in your room.”

Rose was breathing heavily, but her panic was subsiding. “I'm sorry.”

The Doctor rocked back on his heel and looked at her in surprise. “What? You have nothing to be sorry about.” He looked at Rose intently until she gave him a small nod. “You wanna tell me about it? Your dream that is.”

Rose took several deep breaths before starting, “It’s so stupid. I was in the media room and watching “‘Allo, ‘Allo!” which is weird since I haven’t thought about that show in years. Mum never watched it, but I’d watch it sometimes with my Grandpa Prentice.”

“Oh, ‘Allo, ‘Allo. I can see why you had a nightmare.” 

Rose gave a little laugh and swatted his arm. “Shut up...Anyway, Edith caught René snogging the Wire lady who was dressed like a waitress. And as he’s getting ready to go into a whole big explanation of why he was snogging her, she starts yelling, ‘I’m hungry...I’m so hungry…’ And Edith interrupts and tells her that she’s in a restaurant, an’ to eat something if she’s so hungry. Then the Wire smiled that horrible smile of hers and stole René and Edith’s faces.” 

Rose started shaking and breathing faster. The Doctor sat down beside her on the bed and wrapped an arm around her. “It was just a dream.”

She leaned her head on his shoulder and continued, “So Rene and Edith are wandering around the cafe with no faces and then the Wire looked straight at me sitting on the couch. I’m trying to turn off the TV, but nothin‘s happenin’. She goes, ‘Rose, it’s no use. I am going to take your face and there is nothing anyone can do about it.’ An’ then she did and it was like before, when it really happened. It was like being asleep in the dark, but knowing you’re asleep and not being able to wake up. Trapped in a world of darkness that is never ending, but still being aware of the fact you are trapped. Having no sense of anything outside the thoughts in your head.”

“Oh Rose. She will never hurt you like that again.” The Doctor hugged her again and brushed his lips against her temple. “I promise.”

Rose gripped him tighter. “It was awful. Then I woke up and it was still completely dark. I wasn’t sure if I was still dreaming or...if I...I had the thought that it really happened again, that it wasn't a dream.” A shudder passed through Rose at the memory. 

“It’s okay. You’re okay. Face still here.” The Doctor held her close and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

They sat there just holding each other for several minutes, but when Rose yawned the Doctor jumped up. “Oh, it's still sleep time for the human.”

“No, wait!” Rose cried and jumped out of bed when the Doctor started to leave. He turned to look at her questioningly and got his first view of her sleeping attire. His eyes widened and he purposely kept his gaze squarely on her face. _Blimey._

Rose asked quietly, “Um, it's just...can you keep me company a little longer?” 

She worried her bottom lip with her teeth and held her breath waiting for his answer.

Although he swallowed hard and itched to get away from the temptation that was his gorgeously tousled companion, he could deny her nothing. “Of course, Rose. Come on, back to bed with you.” He turned her about and hustled her back into the bed. _The faster she gets covered by blankets the better for everyone._ The TARDIS hummed her amusement at him. _That’s enough out of you._

The Doctor settled himself in a chair next to Rose. Rose yawned again and asked sleepily, “What’s the joke?”

The Doctor looked at her puzzled. “What do you mean?”

“The TARDIS’s song...sounds like she’s laughing. Why? What's funny?”

The Doctor’s jaw dropped and he asked in awe, “You can hear her?”

“Sometimes. Used to just hear a sort of hum, but I guess I've been around her long enough now to pick up on her moods.”

The Doctor was shocked. “Rose you shouldn't be able to...it’s...I don't...”

“What's wrong? You're the one who told me she gets in your head. Isn't that the same thing?”

“What? No, only telepaths should be able to hear her song.”

“Well I’m not, an’ I can sorta hear her.”

The Doctor looked at her intently saying nothing. 

The force of his gaze made Rose squirm. “What? What is it?”

“I don't know. Sometimes not knowing is exhilarating, but this, I don't like not knowing this. Can we maybe run some tests tomorrow?”

Rose looked unsure, but nodded her head.

“Well, tonight’s been unexpected. Not tonight per se, I expected a tonight relatively speaking, but the things that have happened tonight, wasn't expecting much of any of it. Not that I really have expectations for a quiet night in the vortex, but--”

Giggling, Rose said, “Doctor, your rambling.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“No, it's okay...Can I ask you a question?”

“Anything, Rose. Well maybe not anything, but--” Rose gave a dramatic sigh. “Sorry. Ask away.”

“Have you ever felt like you were you but not you? Stuck in a dream you couldn't wake up from?”

The Doctor gave a little laugh. “Yeah, loads of times. Probably every time I’ve regenerated.” Rose looked at him questioningly. “Well, it isn’t quite the same thing, but when I’m newly regenerated, I feel like me, well I am me, but I feel like a new man too, a man I don’t know. And both of those feelings are fighting for dominance within me, and I never know who I am at that exact moment, and it’s confusing and scary and exciting. And, well, it often takes some time getting it all sorted.”

“Ah, yeah, I remember you saying how you didn’t know what kind of man you were during the thing with the Sycorax. I don’t think I quite understood.”

“And that wasn’t even one my worst regenerations. I’ve had some real messy ones.” The Doctor was silent for a moment, before saying softly, “I was a real mess after the Time War...talk about a nightmare you can’t wake up from.”

The Doctor and Rose each stayed quiet lost in their respective thoughts. 

Rose reached across the space between her bed and the Doctor’s chair and took his hand. He looked up at her in surprise for a moment, before giving her a big smile. 

“We’re quite the pair.”

Rose felt a little bubble of happiness burst forth in her chest at the Doctor’s words linking them together. With a brilliant smile, Rose disengaged her hand from the Doctor’s. She slid across the bed and patted her vacated spot. “Come on, Doctor. You can't sit there all night. You should get some rest too.”

The Doctor’s eyes went round. “What?”

“You don't sleep as much as you should--”

“But--”

“No. No interrupting. The Wire tried to get in your head too and I'm sure you need to recover from that. We can keep each other’s nightmares at bay, just for tonight. Now in bed, mister.”

The Doctor gave a big sigh, but he got in bed. 

“Oi! Shoes off.”

The Doctor leaned over to remove his trainers, then paused and took off his jacket and tie as well, draping them over the chair. He lay down stiffly, until Rose said, “Thanks...and I promise I won't bite.” He looked over at her, and she had a smirk on her face. 

“Oh I know that, it's your snoring I'm worried about.”

“Oi!”

They both burst into laughter. The Doctor took Rose’s hand and brought it to his chest. “G’night, Rose.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rose woke to the Doctor tossing and turning and mumbling incoherently under his breath. 

“Doctor, shhh. You’re dreaming.”

“Rose...Rose…”

Rose gently nudged the Doctor’s shoulder. “I’m right here.”

The Doctor’s eyes opened and he sat up looking around frantically, until he saw her. “Oh Rose...” He pulled her up into a desperate hug.

“It’s okay, Doctor. Everything’s okay,” she said returning his hug and rubbing small, soothing circles into his back.

He slowly pulled back and looked at her intently. Rose met his gaze, but nervously wet her lips under the force of his stare. His eyes dropped down to follow the action of her tongue. He was hit with an urge to chase after it.

Slowly, so slowly, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered closed and her lips parted slightly under his. It was all the invitation he needed. He deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into her mouth. Rose, feeling like she might float away with the ecstasy of finally snogging the Doctor as she’d dreamed of for so long, lifted her hands to his head. 

The softness of his hair called out to her fingers and she ran them through the soft strands. He groaned, or maybe it was she who groaned. Someone groaned. 

Rose ran her fingers again through his hair before gently raking her fingernails over the short hairs at the nape of his neck. A jolt of intense pleasure raced from the Doctor's neck straight to his cock. He shuddered and broke off from their kiss panting. “Rose, you don't know what you do to me.”

Rose, breathing none to steadily herself, dropped her heavy lidded gaze to the Doctor’s lap. Leaning in to whisper in his ear, “Oh, I might have some idea.” Her teeth gently grazed the Doctor’s earlobe and another shudder rocked him. _How many erogenous zones does this body bloody have?_

She pulled back and winked at him. _The cheeky minx._ It was the last rational thought the Doctor had before Rose tentatively reached a hand out to rub the Doctor’s burgeoning erection through his trousers. 

The Doctor managed a strangled, “Rose,” before once again laying claim to her mouth. He brought one hand up to support her neck, while the other hand skimmed up and down her back, enjoying the feel of her silk camisole under his fingers. When he reached a gap in clothing at her lower back, his fingers couldn't resist the lure of her skin. He slipped his hand under the waistband of her panties and they both derived particular pleasure when he began to knead her bum. 

Rose broke from the kiss with a gasp, and her head fell back. The Doctor took the opportunity to kiss her exposed neck, licking and nibbling. When he reached the point where the neck met the shoulder he gently grazed his teeth over the muscle there. Rose arched her back and moaned as a flash of arousal ran through her body wetting her pussy and tightening her nipples. 

Rose leaned back against the pillows and dragged the Doctor by his lapels down on top her, snogging him again. She wriggled against him from chest to pelvis, relishing in the feel of his weight pressing her into the mattress. The Doctor pulled back and groaned against her ear. 

Unable to resist, he took her earlobe between his teeth and nipped at it before running his tongue along the side of her neck. He paused to breathe in the scent of her arousal at the juncture of neck and shoulder and left a little love bite before moving to kiss inward along her clavicle. 

He stopped to consider where to go next. Rose held her breath not daring to move as he began to progress downward. He smiled as he took in her erect nipples budded against her camisole. He slowly lowered his mouth to one sucking softly. Rose let out a mewl and rubbed herself against his leg. _It’s not enough. Too many layers._

The Doctor pulled back admiring the sight of her dusky areola peeking through the wet silk. He blew on it before moving to the other neglected nipple. Rose grabbed the Doctor’s head and pulled him closer, shaking her head incoherently side to side. The Doctor looked smugly up at her before rolling the nipple lightly between his teeth. “Oh fuck, Doctor!”

Rose couldn't take it, she needed more. She pushed the Doctor away and leaned up. Grabbing the hem of her cami, she drew it over her head and flung it to the floor. Before the Doctor could blink, she had her fingers threaded through his hair and was pulling him back to her. The feel of his hot mouth on her bare breast, sucking, biting, licking, nearly had her coming. She reflexively clenched her hand, running her fingertips over his scalp to clutch at his hair. Threads of pleasure shot down his spine and he bucked against her. 

Rose ran her hands down his neck, across his back, to squeeze his very fine arse. He bucked again. She brought her hands around his waist and pulled his shirts from his trousers. When the back of her finger accidentally skimmed against his belly in her quest to undo his fly, he tensed and drew back panting. The reality of what they were about to do crashed over him and doubts began clamoring for attention in his mind. He watched as if in slow motion as her fingers slipped his trouser button from its hole, then as she moved to draw the zipper down he whispered, “Rose…”

She looked up and saw his panicked gazed. Her eyes widened. “Doctor?”

Breathing heavily he shook his head. “We can’t.” He sat up and away from her, her hand still on his zipper. 

Confusion was written across her face. “Can’t? As in physically impossible?” She snuck a glance at the significant bulge just centimeters from her fingers, before meeting his eyes once again.

“Shouldn't. We shouldn't…”

She gaped at him and snuck another peek at the evidence of his obvious interest. Her fingers twitched and she closed her eyes and wet her lips with her tongue. “Why?” she asked before opening her eyes. “Why shouldn't we? I don't understand.”

“I…” He took in her appearance, her soft skin flushed becomingly, rosy tipped breasts, an elegant neck marred only by his mark, her hair delightfully disheveled, her glistening lips. She was laid out before him, clad only in her knickers. She left herself vulnerable...to him...for him. She didn’t try to hide herself, her wants and desires. He dropped his head in shame. _She is nothing but honest with me, and I am a liar. I hide, I push, I deflect, I lie. I don’t deserve her._ He finally met her eyes, eyes that were brimming with emotion. He could see her hurt and confusion, but also desire and love. Unwavering love for him. Trust. _How can she love me? I’ll never deserve her._ He lost himself in her gaze or maybe he was finally found.

The silence between them caused Rose to lose her confidence and she moved to cover herself with her hands. The Doctor spurred by her action, made his decision. He reached forward to capture her wrists in his grip, shaking his head at her. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He pulled back and brought her arms to rest on the pillow above her head. Releasing her, he let his fingers trail slowly down her body. Rose shivered and closed her eyes. 

They flew open as he began toying with the waistband of her panties. Only when their gazes met did the Doctor slowly began lowering them down her legs. He flung them across the room and moved to part Rose’s legs. Situating himself between them, her breath caught as he lowered his head toward the part of her that was weeping for his attention. 

Just as he was about to reach her, she could feel his breath stir her curls, he teasingly turned his head to the side and placed an open mouth kiss on the inside of her thigh. _Oh my God, why didn’t I shave. I never thought...fuck._

He moved to the other leg and dropped a line of kisses getting closer and closer to her vulva. _OK, I may have dreamed, but never really expected it to happen._

He lifted her legs so that they each rested on one of his shoulders, and used his thumbs to spread her open before him. She flung her head back into the pillow and squeezed her eyes closed. _Shit, I should have been a Girl Guide, they’re always prepared. Aren’t they? A Girl Guide would’ve been trim and tidy down there._

All of Rose’s thoughts evaporated and stars exploded behind her closed eyes, as the Doctor finally brought his mouth to her. He found her clit with the tip of his tongue and played with it before taking it between his lips and sucking. She bucked against him and he chuckled holding her tighter. His tongue pushed through her slit and he drank in her arousal. His tongue plunged into and out of her, pushing her higher and higher. 

Rose was frantic. She was making sounds that were part moan, part sob. She brought her hands to her breasts and squeezed them together before moving to grasp the Doctor’s head. Fingers clutched at his hair and she didn’t know whether she wanted to push him away or drag him closer. 

The Doctor replaced his tongue with first one finger, and then a second. In and out, in and out. He brought his mouth to her clit and licked it once before gently taking it between his teeth and rolling it. 

Rose body tensed and she screamed as she came. The Doctor’s mouth gentled and he slowed the movement of his fingers, but he didn’t stop. Rose shuddered again, her body tingling with pleasure. “Doctor.” Unable to take any more, she sat up and pushed him away from her throbbing clit. “Please.” She fell back boneless and euphoric onto the pillows.

The Doctor stood up and quickly shed his clothing, before slipping onto the bed next to her. He pulled her to his side, one arm resting under her head, the other running soothingly along her hip. She snuggled into him and brought one hand to rest on his chest. “I’ll never complain about your oral fixation again.”

The Doctor choked on a laugh and gave her a curious look. “When have you ever complained about it before?”

She gave him a cheeky smile and slowly began walking her fingers down his chest. “Well, maybe not out loud…and I had wondered what it might be like for you to...”

He gave her a self-satisfied grin, until she reached his cock and took him in hand. “Rose!”

Rose slid down his body until she was level with his groin. “Turnabout is fair play, Doctor.” 

Rose gave him a tongue in tooth grin before running said tongue over the tip of his penis. The Doctor groaned and clutched the sheets under him into his fists. Rose slowly played with his shaft. Gently running her fingers over it, licking here and lightly sucking there, but never enough to give relief. “Rose…”

She took his member tighter in one hand and with the other cradled his balls. “Yes, Doctor?”

He jerked into her hand. “Gah.”

Smiling, Rose took pity on the Doctor, and she enveloped his cock with her mouth. Firming her fingers around the base, she sucked on the head. She could see the Doctor struggling not to move. So she took him deeper and sucked harder. Pre-cum leaked into her mouth and she hummed in satisfaction. The Doctor grunted in his struggle to stay still. “Rose...fuck. Stop. Please stop.”

She released him with a pop. “You seriously want me to stop?” she asked incredulously. 

Gasping he said, “I want you to shag me properly. When I come I want to be inside you.”

Rose gave him one last caress, causing the Doctor to whimper, and then moved so that she was straddling him. She leaned down to give the Doctor a kiss on the mouth and then guided his cock to her entrance. As she leaned back, he slid inside. Both of them moaned in pleasure. 

Rose need a moment to adjust to the Doctor’s size. He was much bigger than the vibrator she had been relying on the last few months to keep her sane. The Doctor held her hips, his thumbs rubbing small circles, waiting for her to make the first move. She leaned back and braced her hands on the bed behind her, moving up and down his tool. He held on tight and thrust up into her causing her breast to jiggle appealingly. He did it again. Rose’s eyes fluttered closed and she could feel the slow build of another orgasm building, but it wasn’t quite...enough. Leaning forward and bracing her hands on the Doctor’s chest, she rolled her hips trying to find a better position. The Doctor palmed her breast, teasing the tight buds with his thumbs. The added sensations tingled throughout her body and were bringing Rose closer and closer. She increased her pace frantically trying to reach her peak. The Doctor moved one hand to her ass and pulled her hard against him with each thrust. He brought his other hand to push against the bundle of nerves at her center. 

“Oh fuck. Oh God, Doctor!” 

The Doctor could feel the pulsing of her pussy around him...and he lost control. Grabbing both her hips, he held on for dear life as he thrust wildly into her. Rose cried out as she came and collapsed onto the Doctor’s chest. He gave three more short thrusts and he too was coming. His spasms reignited the pleasant little sparks that had spread through Rose. She snuggled her head into the cradle of his neck and fell asleep while he stroked her back soothingly.

\---------------------

Rose woke slowly and stretched languorously. The previous night flashed into her memory and she sat up in bed quickly looking around and clutching the sheets to her chest. A few things became readily apparent. First she was completely naked...completely naked and in bed alone. _Fuck._ She looked around the room and realized that her room had been tidied. All the clothes she normally left hanging around had been picked up. Her magazines and knick knacks had been organized. _Why’d he clean up? And where is he? How am I supposed to take that?_

Glancing around again she noticed a cup of tea on her bedside stand. Leaning over, she picked it up and saw it was still steaming. She took a small sip and put it back down to cool a bit. _Okay, that’s a good sign. Right?_

She fell back onto the pillows, arms outstretched, and felt a dull ache between her legs. _Oh God, don’t want to get out of this bed...would be nice if I wasn’t alone, but..._

Rose covered her mouth with one hand. _Holy shit, I shagged the Doctor. I. Shagged. The Doctor. I hope he’s not freaking out…_

Rose rolled her eyes and sat up again. _Of course he’s freaking out. I’m freaking out. I should find him before he does something stupid._

She grabbed the dressing gown someone had so considerately draped over the chair near the bed, and got out of bed. She grabbed her tea and made her way to the en-suite.

\--------------------

Rose entered the console room, showered and dressed, and was about to call out a greeting to the Doctor, when he lept out of the jumpseat. “‘Bout time sleepyhead. We’ve got things to do, places to see. Humans, bah, always sleeping.”

Rose looked over to the Doctor who was running around the console, pushing buttons and flipping switches. 

She leaned up against a strut and watched in amusement. 

“Allons-y.”

“Where’re we off to, Doc--”

Rose was cut off by the shrill of the TARDIS’s klaxon. The Doctor rushed over to the scanner screen and tried to find out what the emergency was. 

The TARDIS shuddered and Rose grabbed onto support beam to keep from falling.

“What is it, Doctor?”

The Doctor scanning the data, yelled, “We were almost clipped by a small craft of some sort. Luckily the shields were up, but it still got too close for comfort.”

“Was it aimin’ for us?” Rose asked as she came up along side the Doctor and went to give him a hug.

The Doctor looked over at Rose, eyes full of panic, and moved away to the other side of the console. He gave her a manic “Everything is Fine” smile. “No, I don’t think so. But we should probably follow it, might be crashing, could need help. Hold up...It’s headed for Earth...1974...we’ve definitely got to follow it.”

Rose nodded and sighed. _So I guess we’re going with ‘pretend it never happened.’ Got it._

She looked up at the Doctor, who was watching her intently, and gave him a small smile. “Let’s go then, driver. Follow that ship.”

He gave her a flash of teeth and then jumped into action.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are curious about the adventure that Rose and the Doctor are about to embark on at the end of this story, I took it to be what might have happened just before the short story by Mark Gatiss called "Cuckoo-Spit" from the Doctor Who Storybook 2007.


End file.
